


it thunders 'round the realm

by dastardlyenables



Series: (Ab)Normal Horoscopes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: At last, a bolt of lightning strikes the tower, and the tin roof heats and steams, flaring up in a momentary flash of light, near-blinding.  Out of the darkness beyond steps a long, lanky figure with chirping lightning held in his hands.Sasuke wants his family's rest, and he'll fight a god to get it.





	it thunders 'round the realm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Normal Horoscopes on Tumblr
> 
>  **Taurus:** A thunderous rain-swept plain. The dead are placed in covered towers to keep the storms off. Thunder signals a soul crossing over.

He waits until the storms have reached their peak, and then slowly climbs the tower. The spiraled staircase winds up the hewn-stone sides to the tin-covered roof, each raindrop that hits against it a note of discordant music in the downpour. It is here that Sasuke stops, perching like a ragged crow on the metal eaves, as rain soaks through his clothes and lightning flashes all around him. The locals think him mad, but what should he care? All his family lies beneath him; buried and heaped in the protection of the tower. He stands along the edge of the sloped-cone roof, spiraling up into the sky. Sasuke stands, stands and does not flinch as thunder roars around him, as the stormwind whips across the plains, as lightning crashes nearer and nearer still striking the spires of neighboring towers. His hand rests lightly on the red rope-bound sword-hilt at his side as he stands and stares into the darkening gloom.

At last, a bolt of lightning strikes the tower, and the tin roof heats and steams, flaring up in a momentary flash of light, near-blinding. Out of the darkness beyond steps a long, lanky figure with chirping lightning held in his hands. Sasuke unsheathes his sword and brings it up, angled across his body, defensively. A brittle blade of obsidian stone like black-green glass, shimmering in the crackling sparks of dispersed lightning-shocks. Spirit tags in ribbons of ivory and gold dangle from the crossguard.

He laughs, the man with lightning in his hands, eyes curving up into crescent moons.

"Prepared to fight a god, are we?"

"I challenge you–" Sasuke's arms tremble with the damp and cold, but his feet and voice are firm. "–for the sake of my clan lying cold beneath my feet, for the right to vengeance against the one who played them."

The lightning spirit tilts his head, and his eyes open the slightest sliver, shining like silver coins in the flash of light.

"Man, but to fight is so tiring." He tilts his head the other way, and his eyes open, half-lidded, as his face collapses suddenly to blank neutrality. "Let's trade, instead."

The man-spirit with lightning in his hands, still sparking, still chirping, draws closer, and all the hairs of Sasuke's body prickle with static. The spirit leans in, his head cants this way and that like a curious bird.

"What are you willing to give me then, hm?"

Sasuke brings his sword up higher, warding off, and his eyes narrow, but he does not step back or turn away.

"Anything."

"Done!" The lightning spirit grins, again, that moon-crescent smile, and leaps back, and the lightning caught between his fingers fizzles out. Sasuke slowly sheathes his sword and shifts his weight uneasily. 

The spirit is suddenly in his face, and he is caught off-guard, grey-wild hair like wind-tossed storm clouds and silver-coin moon-eyes, peering curiously. The spirit leans in, bold, and presses a kiss against Sasuke's cheek, bold and buzzing-numb like a lightning brand.

"This will be fun!" he chirps, like his lightning, even with his voice so deep like thunder, before he disappears between one flash of lightning and the next. Sasuke slowly brings a hand up to his cheek, rain and storm forgotten.


End file.
